


Yeehaw.................. pardner

by probablygay



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Engicest - Freeform, I guess theres two blu engis ones a clone, M/M, Seductive conga, Theres badly written sex, This is pure shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablygay/pseuds/probablygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Engi cloned himself......... he didnt know his clone would be......... SEXY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeehaw.................. pardner

**Author's Note:**

> This is for tumblr users oku-lary and fishu-fishu bc you were both there for the conception of this fic im so sorry

The original BLU engi stood on the desk for god knows what reason. His sentry watched........ it watched.  
His cloned counterpart stood behind his own sentry, whacking it occasionally in case somehow it took damage he didn't know about.  
They hadn't seen a RED in, like, five minutes. Both Ebgineers were forgetting what their enemies even looked like.,...,  
The cloned engi walked to the corner, and much to the other engineers surprise..... he begun to seductively conga against tbe wall. It was so sexy. The original engiman couldnt help himself... he jumped off the desk. "Im gonna conga..... inside you, pardner......," he mumbled, taking off his overalls.  
"Yes." The clone said, obviously great with his words, as he sexily stipped his off as well.  
The origunal engi came up behind the other one and put his divk in him. "YEEHAW!!!" The clone screamed, starting to conga again as tge orignal did the same with his dick in the clone  
They sexily conga'd together for a while before both came IN UNISON.  
"Nice work, pardner." The original mumbled as he pulled out.  
"I am pregnant man now, pardner." The clone stated.  
"WHAT IN SAM HILL?!?'!?!!?!!!!!"

TO BE CONTINUED........... or not


End file.
